


Peaceful Moments

by NashidaKyouko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Week, Avatar Week 2015, Avatar Week: Grateful, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, POV Third Person, Post-Finale, Romance, cross-posted on dA and tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never realized just how much little things like this meant—just nodding off with the one she loved in the evening. Korrasami. Short ficlet. For Avatar Week 2015, day six: Grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a month or two after the Spirit World Vacation, I think? Something like that.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or the characters.

 Every moment since they had made their relationship official was a wonder to her. Only a few years ago, she'd have never dreamed that they'd be with each other—that Korra would ever reciprocate her feelings—but here they were, snuggled together in the main room of Korra's home in the Southern Water Tribe. Korra had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and Asami gently moved her fingers up and down the girl's arm which was wrapped around her, careful not to wake Korra up.

The pair arrived in the South a few days ago, announcing their relationship to Korra's parents and to Katara and Kya. Luckily, none of them had voiced negativity towards the relationship. Tonraq had been especially excited at the news, proclaiming that he had always preferred the engineer to the cop boy—a comment which earned a number of laughs. When Korra's parents had pulled their daughter into a group hug, Asami found herself getting pulled in, as well, to her bewildered delight.

She was so, so lucky. Despite all the horrible things she'd dealt with in her life—she didn't even want to get into all that now, she was too happy to dwell—right now she was utterly content. Korra grunted in her sleep, prompting Tonraq to peek into the room from the kitchen, and his face broke into a wide grin when he saw Asami nestled into his sleeping daughter's arm, head resting on the front of Korra's shoulder. He soundlessly withdrew again, choosing not to disturb the girls. Asami stopped moving her hand and reached around Korra's waist instead. This was such a peaceful, little moment.

She had never realized just how much little things like this meant—just nodding off with the one she loved in the evening. From the corner of her eye, Asami swore she saw a shooting star in the darkening sky. Idly pondering if she should wish on the star, Asami let her eyelids finally shut, nearly ready to fall the rest of the way asleep herself.

Nuzzling ever-closer to her lover, Asami privately hoped that many more simple moments just like this one were in their future. She smiled as she realized she probably didn't even have to make a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned on another story, I know this is pretty late, but it is still within the submission deadline for Avatar Week, so whatever =P Anyway, I hope you liked this~ Thanks for reading, as always♥  
> EDIT: While I WAS almost done with the Rebirth prompt, I just can't feel satisfied with it. And it isn't a shippy fic, so I figure it won't be a loss for many people to not read it. If I ever do submit the fic, I guess it'll have to be separate from Avatar Week. And obviously I am not submitting for Power or Chains, either. So, I did 4/7 prompts that I actually submitted. Thanks for reading them--or even just this one =3  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it =3


End file.
